This invention relates to knife sheaths, and, more particularly, to a knife sheath made of a composite construction.
Knife sheaths are widely used to store and carry fixed-blade or folding knives. The sheath generally includes an elongated receptacle sized to receive the knife blade with the handle protruding from the sheath, in the case of the fixed-blade knife, or the entire folded knife, in the case of the folding knife. The sheath may optionally include an attachment structure fixed to the receptacle, such as a belt loop or the like, to permit the receptacle to be attached to the belt of the user or other location. The sheath may also optionally include a retaining strap, a cover, or some other structure that holds the knife in the sheath.
Sheaths have been made from a wide variety of materials such as leather, natural or artificial fabrics, metals, and plastics. The sheath is usually made of a single principal material, with possibly other materials joined to the interior or exterior of the sheath for strength, durability, or decoration. As one example, some leather sheaths have metal strips along their edges to define the shape of the sheath and to improve its durability. In another example, some fabric sheaths include a plastic liner that fits loosely within a portion of the interior of the sheath to guide the knife blade into the sheath and retain the blade in a generally centered position so that the blade does not cut and damage the fabric.
The available types of knife sheaths perform satisfactorily in a wide variety of situations. However, in other situations they can have drawbacks. Many knife sheaths are not ergonomically designed to conform to the body of the person wearing the sheath, which can make the person uncomfortable as the sheath rubs against the side of the body. Some sheaths do not position the handle of the knife to be readily available to the hand of the user when the knife is to be withdrawn from the sheath. Similarly, the knife-receiving opening of the sheath may not be easily accessible so that the knife can be easily and smoothly inserted back into the sheath for storage without damaging the sheath. Other sheaths are noisy as the knife rattles against the inner surface of the sheath, or as the sheath itself slaps against the wearer's leg during walking or contacts features such as rocks that the wearer brushes against.
There is therefore a need for an improved knife sheath that is functional and quiet. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.